


Hippocratic Heroics

by Dovey



Series: Sugary Sweet Treats [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura-centric, alternate universe- my hero academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: Sakura was born with an amazing quirk, but she refuses to use it. Her dream is to become the very best paramedic for heroes, ever- and that means going to UA. Hopefully she can outthink her enemies, or learn to embrace her quirk.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It’s not that Sakura doesn’t appreciate her quirk. She understands it’s the sort of quirk people dream about having- maybe not a fancy one, but it’s versatile, handy, and relatively powerful. Super strength is, after all, the sort of thing people wrote about even before quirks existed. But the thing is- the thing is, Sakura can’t bring herself to use it. 

She did, once. When she was little and tormented, she flung her hands out to stop a bully’s punch, and the girl went flying and smacked into a tree. That’s how she unlocked her quirk: breaking a five year old’s spine. 

She was three at the time, but the point still stands: Ami was never able to walk again, and it was Sakura’s fault. Ami didn’t bully her after that, but the others just got worse, especially when they realized Sakura wouldn’t fight back anymore. Sakura didn’t like getting picked on, but she liked hurting others even less. 

Ami moves away, and eventually, everyone seems to forget what her quirk really is. They only see the side effect- she’s very durable. You have to be, for super strength to work, because it has to be more than your muscles that can take the hit or your bones will shatter, skin will tear.  

“You were built for getting beat up, forehead.” One of them teased, stomping on her legs hard enough that they’d break if it was anyone else. For Sakura, it just  _ hurts,  _ but all she did was whimper and curl up into a tighter ball. 

The taunts stick with her, but not in the way her bullies probably intended. 

Sakura starts to think about- about how resilient her body is, how much more she can take than the average person, even the average hero. She wants to help people, desperately- everyone wants to be a hero, she’s no exception. But she doesn’t want to hurt anyone like that, not ever again, so-

So. Maybe she can heal them instead.

Like Tsunade, the Slug Princess. Healing slime oozed out of her, and she could channel into all sorts of useful cures- a hero to the people, and to her fellow heroes. Paramedics are good, but you need something special to be able to survive on the battlefield and take care of your team. Sakura’s quirk might not be any use for healing someone, but it means she’d make a pretty durable medic.

She starts reading more medical textbooks and less fantasy novels. Spends her free-time in the library or chasing around the middle school nurse, asking for advice or answers to complex questions. Sometimes she’ll ask the biology teacher, who ignores when she gets picked on which sucks but on rare occassion he’ll explain quirks to her so she forgives him, because if she’s going to be a good medic for a bunch of heroes she’ll have to understand the ins and outs of as many quirks as possible.

The tough part is, she wants to be on the battlefield, which means she has to pass the hero test. That’s not a simple feat, especially since she wants to go to UA, top school in the country. That’s where Tsunade is, and the future top heroes who would most need her help. That kind of test… it’s bound to demand the kind of skills Sakura doesn’t have, the type of quirks that scouts spent ages looking for among potentials as young as elementary school. She’s been spending her time learning how to stitch up cuts and handle panic attacks, treat poisons and blood loss. If she keeps up her pace, by the exam she’ll have learned in the theoretical sense how to perform emergency surgeries. She doesn’t know anything about fighting, she barely knows how to throw a punch, and she can’t bare to risk accidentally activating her quirk and hurting someone with it even if she did. 

She shows up at the entrance exam anyways and feels like she wants to vomit. Instead, she walks smack-dab into a boy with black hair and a nasty scowl. 

“Back off.” He tells her, and she scurries out of his way as fast as she can. She can already tell by the look of him that he’s part of the Uchiha, a long line of heroes that suffered a tragic loss at some point.  _ I picked the wrong guy to piss off on my first day, huh.  _

“Hey, you okay?”

She looks over to the comforting voice and finds a bright-eyed boy staring back at her. He turns pink when he sees her face- who knows what that’s about- before shooting her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about that asshole! We’re totally gonna ace this, yeah!” 

His smile is infectious and she can’t help but return it.

“I’m Sakura Haruno, who are you?” She asks, excited to push this for all she’s worth and make her first friend. 

“Nice ta meet’ya, Sakura-chan! I’m Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m gonna be the number one hero, just you wait!” 

“I look forward to it.” She says, and she really does. A boy this nice deserves a good quirk, and she can only hope he’s got one good enough to match his dreams. He stutters at her words, before they finally get seperated by the crowd, drifting to their respective seats. He manages to give her a frantic wave goodbye, calling out, 

“See ya in class, Sakura-chan!” 

She’s too embarrassed to yell back, but she doesn’t stop smiling until the start of the practical exam. 

She’s too busy avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha to even try and spot her new (first!) friend. Then she’s getting tugged along in the rush of students because the exam just  _ started,  _ god, what chance does she stand against giant robots?

No chance at all, it turns out. The first few she comes across are already destroyed, melted apart or torn to shreds or otherwise ruined. When she finally comes across one, it rears above her, at least three feet taller than her and far studierer than the previous destruction had led her to hope. 

She considers her options. First, she throws a sloppy punch at the thing, focusing far more on not using her quirk than on effectively hitting the robot, and it leaves the slightest of nicks on the robot’s chest. Alright, so no luck there. At least she’s already establishing an on-record alibi for lack of superstrength, if they’ve got this on tape. 

She backs up, then, and makes a grab for her kit. She’s got her emergency- 

_ Fuck!  _ The Uchiha boy jumps down out of nowhere, a burst of flame from his mouth so hot it melts the robot’s head off almost instantly. He turns to send her a smirk.

“Good luck finding another one-pointer.” He taunts, before taking off to find another robot. 

_ Asshole. _

She does just that, scurrying through the fake-city and desperately trying to find a single option she could use her terrible idea on. She can’t give up now, not when she’s so close! 

That’s when she spots Naruto. He’s crushed under a huge chunk of pavement, and she runs over before she even notices the state of panic around her, the number of students running away or the encroaching danger. This? This is what she’s trained for. 

“Sakura-chan, you gotta run! The robot-” Naruto tries to warn her, but she flicks him on the forehead.

“Shut up!” She tells him sternly, and he listens.

She vaguely registers the noise and shaking ground, but she’s too busy trying to assess the situation. The rock is firm, and she can’t tell if the rock is crushing his legs, if it’s weight has damaged his spine or cracked his ribs. She can’t risk moving him, even if she gets the rock lifted.

She’ll have to remove the source of danger. She finally turns her attention to the towering robot, paling at the sight of it. Still, she has to. This is the dumbest thing she’s ever done, but it’s the only idea she’s got.

She pulls out her emergency defibrillators from her side pack. She knew she wouldn’t be capable of using them on a person for ages, but she wanted to get herself used to the weight of them, and clearly it was about to come in handy. 

She’d spotted the bottoms of the robots feet, open parts exposed where it’s arch would be, presumably to help it grasp the ground.  She tries to time it perfectly, with most of it’s weight towards it’s back leg so it’d be more likely to fall away from her patient (she’ll shield him if she has to, and hopefully her quirk will be strong enough for that), and then she slides underneath and shocks its inner gears. 

She’s not entirely sure she would survive if the thing stepped down, but luckily, it works, the robot toppling backwards instead. It lands with a horrifying thud, and it’s honestly a little underwhelming all things considered, but that’s not what matters. What matters is that there was an emergency, and she handled it. She saved her first hero! 

Sakura waits out the end of the exam at Naruto’s side, monitoring his pulse and checking for signs of blood loss or nerve damage, too pleased with her success to even care about the fact that she hadn’t managed to score a single point. There are other schools, and she only has one friend, and he’s safe because of  _ her. _

She goes home proud, with a new friend’s number programmed into her phone and a renewed sense of hope for her future. She’s certainly surprised when her acceptance letter arrives, with a video that informs her not only was she going to attend UA, but that she’d scored high enough to enter the  _ main hero course.  _ She’d hoped to get in for sidekick at best, maybe general- but somehow she’d earned her way into the most important class out of them all. It’s terrifying. It’s exhilarating.  The excitement wins out in the end because this means she gets to meet  _ the  _ Slug Princess Tsunade, and that she really gets to school with her first friend ever. She’s so happy that when she jumps in place, pumping her first in the air, she accidentally cracks the ground beneath her just a little bit and doesn’t even notice. She can do this! She can make her dreams a reality, now more than ever! 

_ Sakura Haruno is going to be a hero! Believe it!   _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a friend! and you get a friend! and everybody gets a friend! Yes, even you, Sasuke.

Quirk testing sounds like something the devil invented- entirely possible, considering Sakura is about fifty percent sure her new teacher  _ is  _ the devil. 

 

She meets her instructer by accidentally tripping over him on her way into the classroom. He’s napping on the floor, sprawled out to take as much space in front of the door as possible, and shoots her a vindictive look when it happens before appearing to go back to sleep. 

She recognizes him, of course- CopyCat Kakashi is one of the most well known heroes, even if he’s largely in retirement for fatigue and to focus on teaching. His outfit is...interesting, and partially what makes him so popular. Militaristic greens and blacks, with kitty ears and big paw-gloves, a (decorative) tail with a bow and even a large, silenced bell on his neck. It’s unique, certainly, and made him something iconic amongst children with silly taste, and young adults with a sense of humor. 

She snorts to herself at the idea he’s taking a catnap, before getting dragged to a seat by Naruto.

“Ah, I knew you’d make it into 1-A, Sakura!” He shouted into her ear, and she took the excitement with as small a wince as possible. 

“I’m glad you’re here too, Naruto! It’s nice to know someone else already.” She replies, before sitting down on top of her desk and taking a look around the room.

Not many of the students seem to have visible quirks, which is interesting; the only one she can spot is a boy with red triangles on his cheeks and a few wolf-like traits. She can’t help but wonder if she’ll need to draw on her minor vet experience to help him, or if the animalistic aspects are largely superficial; she’d always been concerned about those transformative quirks that might confuse what the ‘normal’ is for the person having it.  _ I’ll just have to ask him!  _ She decides, nervous about the idea but certain being so forward is worth the risk for the sake of doing the best job possible.

Then the world’s prettiest girl enters the room, and she loses track of her thoughts. Long ice-blonde hair done back in a high ponytail, pretty clear eyes that seem to be missing pupils, and the uniform has obviously had the skirt rolled slightly up and the shirt taken in to fit her perfectly. Sakura feels like she’s going to  _ die.  _

The girl trips over their napping Sensei and catches herself in a graceful roll, far better than Sakura had handled it, popping back up and dusting herself off with a look of minor disgust. She glances around the room, before her eyes flick back suddenly to meet with Sakura’s stare, and she makes her way over with a smile even as Sakura gulps in nervousness. This girl is exactly the sort who would pick on her in middle school, all confident and cool and pretty, clearly having done some training to be a hero, and Sakura cannot compete.

“Hi! I’m Ino Yamanaka, what’s your name? Is your hair part of your quirk, because it’s like,  _ so  _ cute! I have to bleach my hair like, daily,  _ such _ a pain.”

“Oh, um- it might be a side effect? It’s natural, if that’s what you mean.” Sakura mumbles out quickly, before straightening up and offering Ino her brightest smile. “My name’s Sakura! Haruno Sakura. It’s so nice to meet you!” 

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Ino is more than a little dazzled at the sweet grin in front of her. She blinks, slightly dazed, before a small flush takes her cheeks and she forces herself to focus on something else. Luckily, Naruto is always willing to provide a distraction.

“Why’d you waste so much time bleaching it if it’s so boring, huh?” He asks quizzically, and Ino huffs.

“Aesthetics,  _ obviously. _ ”

Sakura lets out a giggle, and shrugs helplessly at Naruto’s betrayed look.

“Well, you put in all that work, but my hair comes  _ naturally  _ like this!” He declares, gesturing to the shock of yellow-blond on top of his head. 

“Yeah, unfortunately. As if I’d ever want ramen-hair like that, gross.”

“What? Our hair’s totally the same!”

“The same? You take that back, you little-”

The friendly banter- or at least, Sakura hopes it’s friendly- cuts off as Uchiha Sasuke, heir apparent to the title of number one hero, enters the room. He’s serious in a way the rest of them haven’t been, doesn’t even have the courtesy of tripping over their teacher as well- he glides over the man with an easy step like he saw this coming. The room’s silent as he makes his way to his seat, and Sakura supposes she shouldn’t be surprised that his uniform is in perfect order but she’d hoped he could at least be a little sloppy for the sake of his classmates. 

Then, it seems, the barrier cracks, because Naruto yells, “Hey, Bastard!” and goes to- swarm, really, Sasuke’s desk with his infectious cheer. “How’d you do that thing during the exam? It was like blam, pow, fwooooosh-”

Ino leans over, lips twitching into a faint smile, to whisper, “Looks like we’re going to have a great source of entertainment, huh?”

Watching Sasuke try and hide his annoyance, calm facade well and truly shattered within a few seconds of Naruto’s prodding, Sakura can’t help but give a muffled giggle of agreement. 

 

So- quirk testing. Her present, terrifying dilemma.  Introductions are skipped, as are lesson plans; instead they’re thrown straight into the thick of it, and damn that man for doing this to her. Sakura’s got no clue how to get through this safely, especially with no warning about what the tests are, but it is what it is. She waits, nervously, for Ino to start them off. 

“I can use my power for this, right?” Ino asks, and Kakashi-sensei sighs and begins to respond.

“Yes, Ino, like I already said-” Before he stops, eye losing it’s pupil and his body going rigid. Ino’s hands are locked together in an interesting way, and her body is just as rigid.

Kakashi-sensei takes the ball and throws it so far it vanishes into the distance, before Ino releases her hands and lets out a deep yawn. Kakashi-sensei squints at her, and she glares a little accusingly at him.

“Your head is so  _ sleepy. _ ” She complains, and he rolls his eyes. 

“....Pass.” He finally says, before kicking her to the back of the line. Sakura blushes, staring at Ino with more than a little awe. The girl had the confidence to just.  _ Go for it.  _ She really was going to be a great hero one day. Sakura was looking forward to seeing this new generation in action, helping them along the way. 

Sasuke’s next, and unfortunately, he does an exemplary job. He knows it, too, tosses the ball hard and fast and with a burst of flames to give it an extra push; smirks to the rest of them, particularly vindictive when his eyes meet Sakura’s, as if challenging her to just try and beat him. She tamps down on the urge to do just that- she’s not about to go throwing away well-kept secrets on a petty whim. No matter how satisfying it would be to come out on top, for once, in any of these challenges. 

That’s how it goes, from test to test- she makes it to passable, but can’t get out of the lower range of ranks. Finally, finally, they get to the worst possible part of the day: sparring matches.

Kakashi sends them off to partner up, and even as Ino turns back to look questioningly at her, Sakura still hesitates and waits behind. She tugs awkwardly at the sleeves of her gym uniform, before finally approaching Kakashi and saying, 

“I’m, um, not really a fighter… I’m here to be a medic.” She explains, twisting about and digging her shoes into the dirt to avoid making eye contact.

“Maa, Sakura chan, do you truly expect villains to leave you alone just because you don’t want to fight?” 

“I- um. I’m not really supposed to…” she paused, struggling for words. “I don’t mind if they punch me, I just can’t hit back.”

“A pacifist hero.” Kakashi mutters, looking thoroughly put out. “If that’s true, then I suppose you won’t mind being a punching bag for your classmates.”

He means it as an insult to egg her on, but she brightens considerably at the words. “That sounds perfect, actually!” She replies, eyes snapping up to met his own and a wide smile on her face. He drags a hand across his own, grunting in annoyance, before gesturing towards a patch of grass near the sparring mats.

“Ugh, go sit out.” 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind, so long as you don’t expect me to hit anyone back.”

“Sakura.” Kakashi says, and she looks at him. He looks exhausted, oddly enough, exhausted and frustrated. “Just go sit out.”

“...Well, if you’re sure.” She finally says, and she hurries to her spot. 

It’s nice enough, actually, getting to watch. Naruto is funny- endless energy and he keeps trying to copy moves he must’ve seen on tv, no grace to any of it. He keeps winking at her or calling out for her to cheer him on, only for Kakashi to reprimand him or Kiba- his sparring partner, the wolf boy- to take advantage of his distraction. Ino is a lot more graceful, all that family training clearly coming in handy; at first she seems to use her quirk a lot, but that wears her down, and soon she’s sweaty and tired and focused on dodging attacks like a more average fighting style would call for. Sasuke is- well, for lack of a better word, impressive. He’s not even using his quirk- which his opponent appreciates, since fire isn’t exactly an easy thing to take on safely. He’s using what must be a family style, something vicious and well-practiced, a natural flow to it that’s beautiful as it is violent. He scoffs whenever he sees her sitting out, though, so she can’t find herself too impressed.  _ What a jerk!  _ She thinks angrily, huffs, and turns to watch another fight instead. Shino’s quirk might be nightmarish to watch, but at least he seems like a nice person! 

“Ah!”

She whips her head around at the noise, familiar with the sounds people make when an injury  _ really  _ hurts, and sees Sasuke clutching at his arm where his partner Tenten had managed to land a nasty cut. (Her power seemed to involve storage space or perhaps creating weapons; regardless of how they came about, it seemed like a useful skill to have, but an obviously dangerous one.) Sakura doesn’t even stop to consider her actions, moving on instinct to pull off her shirt and bundle it around her hand. It’s not ideal, not nearly as sterile as she’d prefer, but it’s fresh enough and she unfortunately doesn’t have her firstaid kit on her. She’s at his side in an instant, a little numb to sound of Tenten’s apologies and Sasuke’s grunt of pain, as focused as she is on the wound.

Closer up she can see it’s not too deep, but it is jagged, so her worries fail to settle. 

“Hey, what’re you-” Sasuke starts to ask, and she hushes him. 

“Here, keep pressure on this.” She tells him, using her free hand that’s not already holding down her bundled up shirt to the cut to drag his on top of it instead. “Sensei, we should go to the nurse’s office.”

“Go on then, Sakura-chan.” Kakashi calls out, and she helps Sasuke stand up despite his complaints and hushes him again. 

“Blood loss makes people woozy. I’m not babying you, I’m treating you like a professional who was injured, so act like an adult and take the assist, dumbass.” She mutters, and he rolls his eyes but stops protesting. 

The walk over is slow, and when they hit the ten minute mark- still a few minutes away from the nurse’s office- she checks if the cut is still bleeding heavily. It isn’t, thank goodness, and she tells him as much; hides her delight at the quick moment of relief he shows with a mask of professionalism. She drops him off at the nurse’s office easily, turns to make her way back, and pauses when she hears her name. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Sasuke says, leaning on the door frame petulantly and sheepishly avoiding eye contact. One of the nurses is nudging at his side to come in, but must find the whole thing endearing from the look in his eyes and how slow he’s being at actually making Sasuke return to the office. Sakura startles, before shooting him a wide grin and a thumbs up, unable to contain her excitement at having helped another hero-in-training, even if it was in so simple a way. 

“No problem, Sasuke-kun!” She calls out, turning back around to make her way back to class without a second glance back, and hiding a laugh at the spluttering noise behind her as she goes. Well, if he didn’t want a cutsey nickname he should’ve stuck to being an asshole. 

 

Sakura’s got a good feeling about this school year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't intend for so much of this chapter to be sakura crushing on ino but listen some things, like how sakura is very very into girls, are outside of my control. 
> 
> this fic is accidentally turning into a "everyone loves sakura" one but in my defense: if everyone is getting along in a fluff au they kind of HAVE to fall in love with sakura, because who doesn't?? checkmate. point. match. 
> 
> poor kakashi and his no-good students who all have terrible self preservation skills. poor sasuke, who just wants to be a Cool loner but has to deal with not only a Rival with a Heart Of Gold (naruto) but now a support system??? a medic??? somebody to remind him to keep his health in mind??? god how is he supposed to indulge in self-destructive tendencies with all these NICE people CARING about him. the horror.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 90% bc i had so much fun designing everyone's Boku designs- hopefully i'll be able to upload some of those later!
> 
> ( to be clear, its essentially naruto characters in the boku world- no boku characters will appear here! even tho i love the boku girls with all my heart and some of my left ribs.) 
> 
> originally sakura's quirk was going to be that she could heal herself from practically anything, and her development would be figuring out how to weaponize a quirk generally treated as useless in a fight, but then i realized that was way too close to dangerous habits and went with the option that lets her LEVEL BUILDINGS instead. 
> 
> feel free to guess at everyone elses quirks if you'd like, tho i already have most of them set in stone. also, tsunades outfit is super sexy at least partially to make up for how UNSEXY midnight's costume is....like its weird to have a teacher character with a bdsm theme but also did he have to make it an UGLY bdsm theme? layers of awful. layers. 
> 
> made sure this could work as a oneshot since it'll probably take a while for me to update it, but there's no way im passing up the chance to EVENTUALLY have sasuke find out That Girl Hes Mean Too... could kill him with her pinky. easily. by accident.


End file.
